The Challenge: Fine Feathered Boyfriends
by snheetah
Summary: Part III of the series. Now four girls are kidnapped! The Loonatics are still trying to find them. Rev goes on his own mission along with Swifty and Caeasr to save Michelle from the "terrible" Sylth Vester. Something happnes to two other teammates and its up to one of the Loonatics to go after them and save them before its too late.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Hey everybody! Part III. Thank you to all of you for sticking with this story. Your reviews are the best!**

* * *

****Quick, hyper, and happy. Those are the three words that describe her. Though sometimes her friends found her annoying. She didn't care. This was the way she was born and if she was fine with herself, she didn't care what others thought of her. She however, didn't know that her friends found her as a joy to have around. Sometimes they wished that she would just shut up but without her voice around, they would be helpless. Talking was one thing that she liked to do with the addition of being a hyper little bird. She had experienced that state and she loved it. She had eaten a whole chocolate bar one time and it had sent her flying through the roof. She laughed, yelled, and zipped around until, coincidentally, she had grown exhausted.

The other male roadrunners didn't find her as the perfect girlfriend. They had higher expectations and they thought that they should be embarassed that they were standing close to her and her non-stop talking. She had been upset about this which was a huge surprise to her teammates.

Then, two years later, on planet Earth, she had found him. Him! The perfect roadrunner! The one that liked her for who she was, the one that only talked and talked just like she did. He was perfect. He was her fine feathered boyfriend.

* * *

**Yup! Time to "WHOOP" like Gangman style! XD**


	2. A Little Visit

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thanks for the review! :D I'm glad that you like Michelle/Rev :) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The remaining Loonatics approached the cabin. Ace raised his foot and swung it towards the door. The door swung open but to their surprise, the cabin was empty. "Deir gone," Ace spoke up. The room was in shambles as Ace looked around for some clues to help them find where they had taken the girls. Hopefully, they would find something to help them.

Tech walked inside and searched around like the others. He bent low on the ground and looked beneath the furniture for any clues. His eyes suddenly opened wide when he felt something moist under his hand. He slowly looked down and saw a pool of thick blood on his hand. He gasped and quickly pulled away.

"What is it Tech?" Ace asked as he heard the coyote letting out a frightened gasp. He ran over to him and looked down at the ground. "Oh my gosh," he said as he looked at the blood.

"Ew," Miranda commented as she joined them.

"'Ew' is right," Lexi spoke, "I hope it's not who I think it is."

"Eets not Fleur's eez eet?" Pierre asked with a worried look on his face.

"No," Tech shook his head, "not Fleur's, not Bridget's, and certainly not Quinn's."

"How can ya be so sure?" Ace asked him.

"Hanging around with Quinn has opened my horizons," Tech answered with a smile, "she is a pretty good detective when it comes to these mysteries. Her idea of solving such things is to always follow your nose."

"Then who does that blood belong to?" Duck asked but he only received a shrug from him.

"My smelling senses are not as strong as Quinn's," Tech said, "but I think that it would have been pretty stupid if they hurt or worse, killed one of the girls and left them here."

"Thank goodness that they didn't do such a thing," Lexi said.

As Slam searched around the room, he found a ball of orange fur lying on the floor. He picked up the soft ball and walked over to the group that was gathered around Tech. "I dfigh this," he told them.

Lexi held out her hand towards Slam as he dropped the orange ball in her hand. Lexi poked the ball with her finger as it rolled around her palm. "This has to be Gorlop's," she announced to the group.

Slam gasped. "Adkfjhkshfgfdgj Bridget," he said.

"Dat's right Slam," Ace said with a nod.

"Wait," Tech spoke up as the team looked at him, "didn't we mention that the villains are working together? They must have figured out that we were coming here and they left with the girls."

"Yeah but how did they find out?" Miranda suddenly asked.

"Possibly two ways," Andrea spoke as she crossed her arms on her chest and looked at her, "either they are geniuses or you're secretly evil and working for the wrong side again," she added with a harsh snap and a mean smirk.

Miranda was about to protest when Ace's outburst stopped her. "Enough!" Ace yelled at the girls. "If ya guys can't woik togeder then I suggest dat both of ya go home and we'll figure dis out by ourselves!"

Andrea and Miranda stayed quiet. Miranda took a deep a breath. "Fine," she said, "I see that I am not needed here," she turned and looked at Andrea. She turned on her heel and walked out of the cabin.

"Where ae you going?" Duck asked as she passed him.

"I am going anywhere but here," she called back, not even bother to look at them.

Ace watched as their teammate left the team. "I can't believe I did dat," he said as he put his hand on his head.

"I can't believe it either," Duck looked at him.

"Well I can," Andrea said, "we will function better without her."

Getting on Duck's last nerve, he turned around and glared at the rabbit. "No we can't!" he yelled at her. "How can you be so mean to her? She's your teammate!"

"Duck!" Lexi shouted at him, "now is not the time to argue."

"I have my defenses for her. Enough is enough!" the mallard glared at Lexi.

"That stupid girl betrayed me!" Andrea yelled as she pointed at the cabin door.

Duck controlled his anger. He was about to jump at her throat for calling Miranda "stupid." "You're the one who's stupid!" he shot back, "she didn't betray only you. She betrayed the team! She betrayed me! And look, they have forgiven her and so have I, so stop making it harder for her to feel accepted!"

"I will never forgive her!" Andrea shook her head and crossed her arms on her chest. "It would be best if she didn't work for us anymore!"

"Then I won't help you either!" Duck shouted. He teleported himself out of the cabin.

"Duck wait!" Ace yelled but Duck was gone. Ace stared at the space where Duck had disappeared, hoping for him to come back. The team stayed silent for a couple of seconds until Tech opened his mouth and spoke.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Tech asked.

Ace only shook his head. This was the first time that a plan didn't spontaneously come up in his mind. "I dunno," he only shrugged, "what are the six of us supposed to do now?"

"Don't you mean the seven of us?" Andrea asked as she waved her hand at Hunter.

Ace looked from her and then at Hunter. "Sure," he slowly dragged out the word. He noticed Hunter giving him a sudden smile. _A fake one dat is_ Ace thought.

Hunter's smile slowly faltered when Ace looked away. He gritted his teeth and glared at the superhero. Even though he was a robot, he was certain that Ace had a feeling of who he really was. He needed to be more carefull around him.

"So we are back to square one," Lexi said in a defeated voice.

"Not quite," Ace said, "I mean, Michelle mentioned dat Croc King could be behind dis."

"But then Andrea said that Quinn had built a sturdy prison cell so he wouldn't escape," Tech asked, "she makes me so proud."

"Or did he?" Lexi asked.

"Dun! Dun! Dun!" Andrea dramatically added as Lexi looked over at her with a smile.

"'Dun, dun, dun' is right," Ace said, "I tink we need to pay dis Croc dude a little visit." He turned his eyes and looked at Andrea. "Can ya take us to de prison?"

Andrea nodded. The Loonatics walked out of the cabin and followed Andrea. They left the forest and walked back to the quiet city. "The prison is underneath the police station," she said to the team, "naturally they're supposed to be doin' their job but they rely too much on us to do it."

"Same here," Ace said.

The police station was empty. Probably everyone fled the building to go into their homes to avoid the freezing weather. The Loonatics stepped into on elevator as they went underground. When they arrived, Ace looked at the villain-like animals that the girls, including the Loonatics, had defeated. One of the villains stirred in his sleep as he opened his eyes. He suddenly jerked up, got on all fours, and barked at them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Andrea ignored the werewolf. She opened one of the chamber doors and they walked inside. Andrea stopped in her tracks when she found the empty prison cell. "Uh guys?" she called back to them. "Michelle was as right as my grandmamma's carrot cake recipe! Croc King is gone!"

The Loonatics gasped. Ace opened his mouth and said, "by de words of Danger Duck, we're doomed."


	3. Hunter

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you for the review! Looks like Duck and Miranda have had enough of Andrea and her insults. Enjoy this chapter! :D  
**

* * *

Michael, Sam, Gorlop, and their prisoners arrived at a large abandoned building. People were rarely found on this planet after what had happened when the meteor struck. Some of the civilians had either died, were fine, or they just turned into evil crossbreeds. Michael was happy that he didn't die or transform. He needed to count his "blessings" before karma bit him in the butt. Michael, Sam, and Gorlop walked inside that apartment building and into the building's elevator. The elevator descended and it took them deeper and deeper underground where they came face to face with a blue steel door.

"Do ya think this is a good idea?" Sam asked Michael.

"Of course," Michael masked his hesitant voice with an overconfident tone. Michael knew better than to have come here without notifying Croc King in the first place. However, Michael thought that this was an emergency. He had nowhere to hide so this was the only place where he knew that he would be safe in the meantime. He raised his index finger and pressed a button that was drilled to the side of the steel door.

The doors opened as a woman with raven hair looked at them. Michael knew her as being the former ice queen named Irene. "We're here for Croc King," Michael told her.

"I thought so," Irene said as she opened the door and let them walk into the room.

"Who is it Irene?" that villanious voice boomed that gave Michael chills down his spine.

"Come and see for yourself," Irene called with a excited smile on her face.

A large, bulky, green, scaley figure suddenly appeared into the main hall. When Michael saw him, another chill ran through his spine but he didn't show his fear of this king. Croc King's features changed to rage when he saw Michael and Sam into the room. He lashed out, grabbed Michael by the shirt collar and pulled him towards his crocodile-face. "Why have you come here when I told you not to?" his voice boomed as he lifted Michael off the ground.

"B-because I-I-I-I-" Michael stuttered like an idiot.

"Spit it out!" Croc King shouted.

"I had nowhere else to go!" Michael quickly finished. "They are after me!"

"Who?" Croc King bellowed as he bared his pointy teeth at the frightened man.

"T-t-them. The superheroes," he finished.

Croc King released his shirt collar and he fell to the floor. Fleur would have smiled at the treatment that Michael was getting from him but no smile made their way to her rosy lips. She frightently looked up when Corc King paced back and forth and opened his hideous mouth. "Did you know that waltzing in here with three superheroes can expose my hiding place?!" he roared at Michael as he immediately jumped away from Croc King.

"I know!" Michael defended himself as he thrust his arm in front of his face to avoid any brutual beatings, "but the cabin was my only hiding place!"

"And how did they find out?" Croc asked as he put his hands on his hips.

"She called them!" Michael said as he pointed an accusing finger at Fleur.

Croc followed Michael's finger and looked at Fleur. "Ahh, so the not-so-fiesty-anymore cat leader told them," he sneered at the French girl. He looked down at Michael and gave him a sick smile, "I'm impressed by your use of violence," he said as he walked around him, "I told you to make her weak and you did." He straightened his back and looked at Irene. "Take them to the prison cell," he said as he walked away from them.

Irene walked up to the three girls and she took them to the cell. She pushed each girl inside and once she was through, she locked the door and walked away. Quinn faced the door and growled at it. She raised her leg and gave the door a strong kick. However, when she kicked the door, the impact vibrated from her foot up her leg. "Okay!" she yelled as she grabbed her vibrating foot and fell to the floor on her backside, "that was stupid." When her leg stoppd vibrating, she picked herself from the floor and stood up.

"Hoo-whee!" a voice hooted into the cell as the girls looked in front of them. Before them stood a brown rabbit with golden hair, buck-teeth, and floppy ears, who was wearing a checkered plaid shirt, blue jeans, and a rope that was tied to the side of his pants, ran to them. "Aren't ya'll a sight for sore eyes!"

"Whoa!" Quinn exclaimed as she blinked to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, "Hunter?"

"Yes ma'am," Hunter nodded.

"H-how can you be in two places at once?" the wolf asked.

The bunny cocked his head to the side and gave her a confsued look. "I've been here all this time."

Quinn tried to puzzle the pieces together. Hunter was with Andrea but now he was here? Unless..."HUNTER IS A FRAUD!" she yelled as she pointed at him.

Hunter furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Excuse me ma'am, I am as real as I can get," he said as he put his hands on his hips.

"No, no, no, no, no," Quinn shook her head, "I'm not talking about you. There's another Hunter in the group but now that I saw the real you here, the one that's on our team is a fake!"

"That means he's going to hurt Andrea!" Hunter shouted.

"Then we have to get out of here and warn them, no save them, no help them, I don't know, do something before something bad happens!" Quinn blabbed as she looked around the room.

"There's no way," Hunter shrugged. "We're stuck in this cell that looks like a box. The only way out of here is to be saved."

Bridget shook her head as she formed her hand into a fist. She launched her fist into the floor, hoping to create a chasm but the floor only vibrated under her feet. She hit the floor again and again but she got the same result. She sadly shook her head at Quinn.

Quinn gave her a small nod followed by a smile. "Thanks for trying anyway."

"Hate to break it to ya'll but we're stuck in here like three birds in a closed steel cage," Hunter said.

Quinn shook her head at him. "No we're not. If I know my teammates, especially my handsome boyfriend Tech, they are looking for us. They won't give up. Especially that hopless romantic that has been driving me up the wall."

Fleur blushed as she put her hands on her cheeks.

"Well they better hurry soon or these fellas are gonna take over the world," the bunny informed her.

"They can try and take over the solar system but we're not gonna let them. Right guys?" Quinn asked as she looked at her two teammates.

Bridget let out an enthusiatic yell while Fleur remained silent. Quinn understood why she was staying so quiet. From all that abuse she had gone through, she was helpless. She only hoped that her crushed spirit would recuperate as quickly as possible. Quinn turned her eyes back to Hunter. "How long have you been in here anyway?"

"Weeks," he repiled. "They kept me here so they could build a robot that looks like me."

"And here's how it turned out!" Quinn yelled, her voice getting louder as she spoke.

"I just hope that the robot doesn't do anything to Andrea," Hunter said with worry, "she and my family is the only thing that I have right now."

"I'm pretty sure she's fine," Quinn said. She was skeptical about this. Sometimes Andrea was a bit ignorant.


	4. Without a Voice

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you for the review! You're welcome, your stories are a masterpiece, and thank YOU for reviewing my stories as well :)**

* * *

Duck had searched everywhere for Miranda. He couldn't understand why girls had to hold grudges for a long time. Miranda had said that she was sorry. Just forgive and forget already! As he was about to turn a corner from a street that he was in, he heard a soft whimper. That whimper sounded really familiar. It was better to cry that to just keep it all bottled up. He had cried a lot when he was at the orphanage but only when he was alone. He hated seeing others gawking at him and asking him questions why he was crying. At this age, he rarely cried but sometimes he weeped in silence. _Stupid Andrea _he thought as he scrunched his eyebrows together.

The whimper stopped. "Duck?" a hoarse voice called out.

Duck turned around and before him stood Miranda with red, puffy eyes. "There you are," Duck said as he approached her, "I've looked everywhere for you." He hid his sympathetic look as she wiped a tear under her right eye. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"No," she whispered, "I can't believe she would say something like that!"

"She's a rabbit," Duck said, "they're all like that."

"But she wasn't like that when I didn't do that stupid revenge plan in the first place!" she shook her head.

"Again," Duck said, "she's a rabbit. They're always hard to forgive." _Except for Ace _Duck thought. Even though he didn't get along with the leader just like his ancestor hadn't got along with Ace's, he secretly respected Ace.

"I wish Andrea had Ace's personality," Miranda added. She sniffled as another tear dripped down her eye. "I don't know what to do anymore. Should I just give up?" she asked.

Duck approached her and wrapped his arms around her. He was surprised to do this act but he felt that it was the right moment to comfort her. Then he again, he masked his real feelings for her. _Don't get your hopes up _he thought. _I'm just being friendly._

Miranda looked up at him. _Whatever _she thought. _You don't have to like me._

She just didn't know...

* * *

Michelle was thrown inside a birdcage as a green force field outlined the cage. Kitty was put in a small separate cage that rested on a pedestal and was closer to Michelle's cage. Kitty looked around the cage with curiosity but when she saw Sylth Vester's armored face, her green eyes dilated and the black fur on her back rose.

"There," Sylth said as he wiped his hands together and looked at the kitten and road runner. "That wath eathy."

Michelle raised an eyebrow when she heard him speak. "What?" she asked.

"I thaid 'that wath eathy,'" he repeated his sentence.

Michelle suddenly clamped her hand on her beak as she suppressed a laughter.

"What ith tho funny?" Sylth asked.

Michelle continued to giggle. "You-talk-funny!"

"What did you thay?" he asked her. Her sentence seemed like a foreign language to him.

"I-thaid-I-mean-I-said-you-talk-funny!" she repeated.

"Hey!" Sylth yelled in an offended tone of voice, "don't make fun of the way I talk."

"It's-just-an-unusual-way-to-talk," she said. "I-have-never-heard-it-before."

"And I have never heard anyone talking in that thpeed," Sylth shot back, "who are you? Rev Runner's family member?" he knew who Rev was since he had met the Loonatics two times in the past.

"Girlfriend," Michelle simply answered.

"Oh," Sylth said as he tired to think of something witty, yet offensive to say, "well regarleth, you talk just like him."

"That's-because-I'm-a-road-runner-smart-one," Michelle said as if he didn't know.

"I notithed," Sylth said as he folded his arms across his chest, "but I least I was thuccethful at catching you."

Michelle raised her hands and clapped. "Bravo," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Thank ya," Sylth said. His shot up when he realized that she was being sarcastic. "Hey, you are being tharcathtic!"

"Bravo-yet-again!" she said as she quickly clapped.

"Thut up brid," he gruffly said as he walked away from her and Kitty's cage.

Michelle grabbed two bars from the cage and poked her head out. She turned her head to the side and looked at Kitty who swished her tail back and forth. "Brace-yourself-Kitty," Michelle warned her as Kitty turned her head and looked at Michelle with big green eyes, "cause-I'm-about-to-get-annoying." She narrowed her eyes at the door where Sylth Vester had walked out, "but-right-now-I-need-to-think-on-a-series-of-subjects-to-blab-about." She perched herself on the bird swing and pondered. Then, she decided to have a little fun and swing around. As she swung herself, a smile made its way to her beak. She let a giggle. "Wheee!" she squealed, "this-is-so-much-fun!"

Kitty swung her head to the left and right as she watched Michelle swing. Michelle's giggle turned into a sudden fit of laughter.

"Would you thtop with that annoying laugh?" Sylth yelled as he marched into the room.

"Sorry-no-can-do!" Michelle laughed, "I-love-to-talk-talk-talk-and-talk."

Sylth raised his arm in front of him and pressed a blue button. A small rope cart-wheeled through the air and wrapped itself around Michelle's beak. "Mmmph!" she said as she looked down at her beak. She tried to untied the know but it was too tight and it was also a small know that she couldn't untie with her medium-sized hands.

"That ought to keep ya quiet," Sylth said as he walked out the room.

Michelle wasn't going to give up. She tried to untie the small rope once more but with no result. "Mmmmm!" she growled as she looked at the rope. Kitty walked up in front of her cage and swiped her paw in the air. "Meow, meow!" she mewed, motioning for Michelle to get closer to her. Michelle walked up to her cage and stuck her head from between the bars. Kitty plucked out a small claw and cut the rope from Michelle's beak.

"Ooh," Michelle said as she wiggled her beak, "thanks-for-that-Kitty-hey-big-guy-I-can-still-talk-so-ha!"

"I told you to be quiet!" Sylth yelled as he walked back into the room.

Michelle shrugged. "Well-no-can-do!" she chirped, "and-you-are-not-going-to-stop-me-you-big-mean-old-pussycat!"

Sylth took a step back when she said that phrase. It reminded him of another feathered rival by the name of Tweetums and his catchphrase for him. Sylth bought his face closer to Michelle's cage and growled at her. "When Croc King is through with you, I will make thure to eat you up bird!"

"Then-you-are-part-coyote!" Michelle yelled as she pointed at him.

"I am not!" Sylth yelled, "I am an actual cat in an armored suit."

"Who-looks-like-a-robot!" Michelle added.

"Thut up!" Sylth yelled as he put his hands on his head.

"I'm-annoying-you-eh?" Michelle asked as she continued to swing, "then-I'm-about-to-get-more-annoying-than-ever!"

Sylth groaned as he pushed his ears closer on his head to block out her annoying voice. However, her voice could still get into his ears. On his last nerve, he smashed the cage with his fist. "Whoa!" Michelle yelled as she fell off the swing and landed on the bottom of the swing. Kitty jumped in the air when she heard the clatter. Michelle shook her head and looked up at Sylth with a surprised gasped when he held up a gun-like gadget in front of her face.

"Bye-bye bird," he said as he pulled the trigger.

A flourescent blue light shot out of the gun and surrounded Michelle. Kitty immediately shielded her eyes with her paws to block out the bright light. Michelle could feel her throat throbbing. A sharp pain shot up through her body as she knelt to the ground. The blue light gradually dimmed as she looked up before her and saw Sylth lowering the weapon. "Try to thpeak now," Sylth told her. Michelle opened her beak but no voice came out. She blinked and tried again but with no result. She glared at Sylth as she flung herself to the cage and gripped two bars. "Mwah-ha-ha-ha!" Sylth laughed as he looked at the see-through glass on the gadget. Inside the glass was a large red orb that elegantly floated into the small space. That red orb was Michelle's voice. "Have fun thaying thilent," he said as he walked out the room.

Michelle gritted her teeth. She jumped in place, creating a loud clattering sound beneath her feet. With one last jump, she knelt to the floor of the cage and gave up.


	5. Unlucky Rabbit's Foot

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you for the review! Don't worry, Michelle is going to get her voice back soon enough. Enjoy the chapter! :D  
**

* * *

"How do we know where Croc king could be hiding?" Lexi asked.

Tech jumped inside the tunnel. "Maybe if we follow the tunnel, it would lead us to a specific location."

"Great idea," Ace said as the Loonatics jumped inside the tunnel and crawled through. Once they entered the darkness of the tunnel, they started to crawl through the dirt, hoping to find an escape route. Ace suddenly stopped when he saw two pathways.

"What is it Ace?" Lexi asked as she poked her head behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"I tink we ought ta split up," Ace said. He was against this idea, since they weren't familiar with the streets of Harman city but what else could they do? "We can cover more ground dat way," he said as he turned and looked at Lexi.

Lexi only gave him a nod. "But won't we get lost?"

Ace looked at his wrist and stared at the watch that was wrapped around it. "We'll keep in touch," he said as he set his watch on walkie-talkie. When he did that, Lexi, Tech, and Slam did the same thing. "Whatever happens, let me know and we'll try to find ya," the leader said as he looked at his team members. "Now here's what we do. Tech," he looked at his fellow coyote, "ya take Slam and Pierre with ya and try to find where Croc might be. Lex, Andrea, and Hunter," he gave the robot a grave look, "you'll be coming with me and we'll search for de same ting."

"Alright," Tech nodded, "we'll take this tunnel," he pointed to the tunnel at the left.

"And we'll take dis one," Ace said as he pointed to the right. Him, Lexi, Andrea, and Hunter departed from the team as they crawled deeper into the tunnel.

* * *

As Tech crawled through the tunnel, he bumped his forehead into something hard. "Ow," he moaned as he looked up and saw a pile of dirt that was blocking his path of getting through. He hypothesized that the depth of the dirt was pretty deep and that it would also take forever to dig through. An idea suddenly dimmed in his mind as he faced Slam. "Slam," he said, "can you punch through this dirt?"

"I try," Slam said as he crawled toward the dirt. He raised his fist and punched the wall of dirt.

"Stand back," Tech said as he noticed the pile of dirt falling down from the walls of the underground tunnel. Before them, Tech noticed the rest of the tunnel and the night sky that was waiting for them at the other end. "Come on," he said as they quickly crawled towards the exit tunnel. Tech increased his speed and crawled like an ant would. When he arrived at the end of the tunnel, he reached out his hand but instead of touching the earth, he fell. He immediately grabbed the edge of the tunnel and dangled in the air. He turned his head and looked down and saw a lake that was infested with crocodiles. _Great _he thought. Now he wished that he was trapped with angelfish instead. "Uh guys," he called over to Slam and Pierre, "a little help?"

Slam and Pierre arrived and they helped Tech climb back into the tunnel. Slam looked over the edge of the tunnel and saw the hungry crocodiles who were waiting for anyone of them to fall into their hungry mouths. "How get through?" Slam asked.

Tech panted as he rested his back beside the wall. "I don't know," he breathed, "but what I do know is that judging by those crocodiles in that lake, we have arrived at Croc King's hideout."

Pierre gasped. "Zat means we have found Fleur!"

"Now don't go jumping off the tunnel and into the lake!" Tech quickly said as he sensed Pierre's delight, "we don't want you eaten and then having to explain that situation to Fleur. We need to figure out a way to distract those crocodiles so we can get through."

* * *

After having crawled out of the tunnel, Ace looked at his watch when it let out a high-pitched beep. "Tech!" she shouted at his watch, "did ya find anyting?"

"We are stuck inside a tunnel that leads into a lake that's infested with crocodiles," Tech informed him, "I do have a feeling that abandoned building in front of us has to lead to Croc King's hideout."

Ace looked at Lexi and Andrea. The look on his face showed that they were close to finding and also capturing Croc King. Hunter noticed Ace's expression. He needed to distract them before they found Croc's hideout. His body made a jerky movement as his body shot up straight. He was being controlled by not one but two people. He stared at Lexi as his eyes shined a red color. He looked at Andrea but his eyes brightly shined a bloody red color. He reached out his arms and grabbed Andrea from behind around her waist.

Andrea gasped when he pulled her closer to him. "Hunter! What in the Sam heck are you doin'?" she snapped.

Ace whipped around when he heard Andrea's gasp. He got into a fighting stance with his fist raised in the air and his left foot in front of his right foot. "Let her go, Hunter," Ace glared at him.

"What's going on?" Lexi asked in shock.

Hunter looked at Lexi. His eyes grew a red color as lasers shot out of his eyes and towards her. Before Lexi could react, she felt two hands on her arm giving her a hard push. She fell to the ground and saw Ace standing in front of her. Yellow laser beams came out of his eyes as he fought Hunter. Ace could feel his eyes growing exhausted. He wasn't going to let this faker take Andrea away.

Hunter's laser beams grew brighter and stronger until a blinding orange color appeared in front of them. Lexi shielded her eyes from the flourescent light. "Arrgh!" Ace grunted as he was thrown off his feet and slamming to the ground. He slowly opened his eyes and when the gray smoke disappeared, Hunter and Andrea were gone.

* * *

Andrea struggled from Hunter's, or whoever he was, grip. "Let me go, ya no good snake!" she yelled throught gritted teeth.

"Shut your buck-toothed mouth!" Hunter snapped as he squeezed her against him as hard as he could, making it impossible for her to breathe.

Andrea felt hurt and betrayed. It wasn't to her knowledge that this Hunter was a robot. Was this the Hunter she knew? The romantic cowboy bunny that loved her? She looked up when she saw someone in an armored suit standing in front of them.

"There you are," the person in the armor said. That person was none other than Electro J. Fudd.

"And I have the exact person you want," he said as he held up Andrea in front of Electro.

"Pewfect," Electro said as he grabbed Andrea by her long bunny ears and held her up close to his face. He gave her a malicious grin, making her tremble. Her huge fear of getting hurt was staring her right in the face. "He wiw be happy to see you."

Andrea's brown eyes opened wide. Her body started to violently trmeble. She could use her big feet to smack him in the face but he was squeezing her ears so tightly, it hurt her so much. She looked over at Hunter. He was standing in front of her and Electro smiling like an idiot with his hands behind his back. "You brute!" she spat at him, "traitor, ow!" she yelled as Electro's grip tightened around her ears.

"Wet's get this over with," Electro said, "aftew aww it is wabbit season." He carried Andrea away as Hunter followed right behind them.

* * *

Lexi ran over to Ace and helped him to his feet. "You okay?" she asked him.

"I will feel much bedder when we lock those guys away," Ace groaned as he got up from the ground. "I had a feeling Hunter was not de good guy."

"You knew all along?" Lexi asked as her eyebrows suddenly furrowed. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because Andrea would have defended him anyway," Ace said, "I know dat I should have said someting but I needed ta find de right time."

"For what?" Lexi asked.

"Until I was alone with Hunter," Ace told her.

"To what? Beat him up?" Lexi didn't know why but she was growing angry that he didn't tell them about it.

"I thought dat it was de right ting ta do," Ace answered her.

"And look at what happened!" Lexi emphasized as she flung her arms to the side where Hunter and Andrea had stood.

Ace didn't want to fight. This was the first fight that they had, even before she was his girlfriend. "I'm sorry," he didn't know what else to say. Everything had happened so fast. "What do you want me to do?"

"Next time, maybe you," she said pointing at him, "you should tell us about your suspicions about someone before something else like this happens." She ran a pink gloved hand through her blond hair and let out a groan. "What are we supposed to do now?" she asked as she faced him.

"De only ting dats coming in my mind is dat we should try an' find Andrea but we don't know where he took her. Den we should try an' find Duck an' Miranda."

"We don't know where they have gone either," Lexi reminded him, "so the only thing to do now is to find Tech and help him, Slam, and Pierre get through the tunnel."

Ace gave her a small nod. They walked back into the tunnel and went to find Tech.


	6. Macarena

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed or the song 'Macarena' by Los del Rio.**

**WARNING: This chapter is very silly and tremendously weird, but that's the way Michelle is too, so I hope you guys like it. :) I have shortened the song a bit because some of it is repetitive.**

* * *

Sylth Vester was getting bored with having nothing to do. At least he didn't hear that road runner's annoying voice. "Ugh," he moaned as he but his hands behind his head. He was so bored! Cats were not supposed to be bored. He was Sylvester's descendant! He was supposed to have fun and be his own boss. Too bad there weren't any mice or tweety birds around to help pass the time until Croc King notified him. An idea suddenly hit him. Since there weren't any birds around, that road runner was a bird herself and he could torment her to pass some times. He leaped up from his seat and walked to the room across the hall where he found Michelle kneeling to the floor of the cage, looking at the ground.

Michelle's head jerked up when she heard Sylth's heavy footsteps. She stood up on her feet and glared at Sylth as he approached her cage. "Tho, bird," Sylth said as he held up the weapon so Michelle could she the red orb floating. "I have your voith right here. Do you want it?"

Michelle reached out her arm to grab the weapon but Sylth backed away from her. "Too bad you overgrown bird," he sneered.

"RROWR!" Kitty growled as her green eyes dilated, the back of her black fur rose up, and her claws were plucked out. She opened her small mouth and a hiss escaped her throat.

Sylth stuck his tongue at the kitten and turned his attention back to Michelle. "Not even your stupid kitten can thave you."

Having had enough, Michelle stuck her head between the gaps of the cage "What?" Sylth asked as he dangled the weapon in front of her face. "You want thith?"

Michelle formed her beak into an 'o' shape and blew a puff of gusty wind from her mouth. "Hey!" Sylth yelled as he blocked the cold wind with his hand, "thtop it!"

Michelle took another deep breath and directed her beak towards his hand that was holding the weapon. She blew another icy gust of wind that formed into an ice cube. The ice crashed with Sylth's weapon and it was knocked out of his hand.

"NO!" Sylth screamed as the weapon's glass shattered to the floor. The red orb floated towards the cage and dissolved into Michelle's throat.

"Testing-one-two-three-yes-my-voice-is-back!" she whooped as Kitty jumped up and down in her cage.

"You might have you voith back but you're thtill thtuck in there!" Sylth said.

"I'll-get-over-it-and-live," Michelle said.

"No you won't," Sylth shook his head.

"Yes-I-will." she nodded.

"No you won't!"

"Yes-I-will-and-you-can't-stop-me-from-living-or-doing-this-dance!" she yelled as she thrust her right arm forward and then her left. She put her left hands on her right arm and her right hand on her left arm. She put her right hand on the left side of her head and her left hand on the right side of her head. After that, she put her right hand on the left side of her hip and then her left hand on the right side of her hip.

Sylth stared at her. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"It's-one-of-my-happy-dances!" Michelle chirped.

"By doing the 'Macarena?'" he asked.

"It's-one-of-the-best-dances-of-the-twentieth-century!" she emphasized as she continued to dance. "My-mom-did-it-my-dad-did-it-my-brother-my-sisters-my-grandpa-my-grandma-my-great-grandma-my-great-grandpa-" she counted.

"Bathically your whole family generation," Sylth interrupted her, already annoyed with her voice.

"Yea-well," she said as she cocked her head to the side, "actually-that-song-was-made-around-the-1990's-so-my-ancestors-before-that-didn't-know-what-it-was-but-during-that-era-my-ancestors-danced-to-it-like-crazy-man-that-time-was-the-best-and-looks-at-how-much-time-has-flown-by." She stopped and let out a surprised gasp, "do-you-know-what-this-means-that-song-is-almost-seven-hundred-eight-four-years-old!"

"Oh thut up!" Sylth moaned as he put his hands on top of his ears to block out her voice.

* * *

"There-it-is!" Rev shouted in an excited voice when he saw Sylth Vester's spaceship. He accelerated the speed of his flying pod as he got closer and closer. Once he was close enough, he latched the flying pod on the roof of the ship.

"How are we supposed to get in there if the wind is going to blow us away?" Swifty asked.

"With-these," Rev said as he held up a silver flat surface at the palms of his hands.

Swifty squinted at the objects. "What are those?" he pointed at them.

"Magnets," Rev answered, "they-are-going-to-help-us-attach-ourselves-onto-the-spaceship-so-we're-not-gone-with-the-wind!" he chuckled at the last bit of his sentence. He tied a magnet around Swifty's wait and attached four of those magnets on Caesar's paws. "Ready-guys?" he asked as both Swifty and Caesar nodded to him. "Then-let's-go!" he said as he opened the roof of his flying pod and jumped onto the spaceship. The magnets pulled Rev's feet and hands towards the spaceship as it did the same for Swifty and Caesar. Rev slid towards a wheel that was on the spaceship. He grabbed the wheel, gave it a turn, and the small door opened. "Time-to-go-in," he said as he jumped inside with door along with Swifty and Caesar.

Once Rev's feet made contact with the floor, he heard a familiar voice coming from another room. He turned his head to the direction where the voice came from and he sped over to the side of the entrance door. He peeked into the room and gasped when he saw Michelle trapped in the bird cage and a large cat standing there.

Swifty sped over to the doorway and Caesar followed. "That is one big cat," the Mexican mouse commented when he looked at Sylth.

Caesar growled when he saw the huge cat. "No boy," Rev whispered as he grabbed Caesar's collar to prevent him from entering the room.

Swifty turned and looked up at Rev. "What do we do now?" he asked.

Rev thought about speeding into the room and saving Michelle and Kitty. That would have been a successful but Sylth would be after them anyway. He looked back into the room when he heard Michelle giggle. Sylth raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What'th tho funny?" he asked her.

"_When I dance they call me Macarena / __And the boys they say que estoy_ _buena_," Michelle sang.

"Oh no," Sylth groaned.

"_They all want me, they can't have me / So they all come and dance beside__ me_," she turned her head and looked at Kitty, "_move with me, chant with mem / And if you're good I'll take you home with me_."

Rev stared at his girlfriend with wide eyes. "What-is-she-doing?" he asked as he slowly shook his head from side to side.

Swifty looked up at Rev. "What do you mean man?" he asked. "She is singing a song that my ancestors danced to. Not a song but _the _song!" he yelled as he grabbed his sombrero and shook it above his head. He plopped his sombrero on hop of his head and looked into the room. "_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena / Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena / Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena/ Hey Macarena!/_ _Ayyyy_!"

Sylth turned his head to the doorway when he heard Swifty's voice. He looked from the dancing mouse, to the enraged dog, and then to the confused Rev.

"Revy!" Michelle yelled as she waved her hand to him.

"How did you get in here?" Sylth asked.

Rev opened his beak to give him an answer but Swifty jumped in. "_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena / Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena / Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena/ Hey Macarena!_"_  
_

"AYYYY!" him and Michelle hooted at the same time.

Michelle stuck out her head from the cage and looked down at Swifty. "Yay-someone-else-who-likes-this-song-just-as-much-as-I-do!"

"Its one of my favorites!" Swifty sprang up to his feet. A large, white, furry hand reached out and grabbed Swifty.

"You're about to become my favorite meal," Sylth sneered at Swifty as he held up to his face.

"Now-put-him-down!" Michelle shook her finger at Sylth. "Don't-be-a-mean-cat."

"Thut up! You're voice is annoying me enough!" he yelled as he dropped Swifty to put his hands on his ears.

"Hey!" Rev glared at Sylth, "you-have-no-right-to-say-that-to-my-girlfriend."

Michelle scrunched her eyes at Sylth. She was going to annoy him even if meant losing her voice once more. She opened her beak and sang, "_now don't you worry about my boyfriend / The boy whose name is Vitorino, h__a_!"

Rev quickly turned his neck to the left and looked at her. "You-had-a-boyfriend?" he asked her.

"Its-part-of-the-song-Revy," Michelle assured him. "_I don't want him, can't stand him / He was no good so_ I-" she went into a fit of laughter as she grabbed both of her sides and knelt to the ground.

Kitty, Rev, Sylth, and Caesar stared at her as if she was a crazy girl. "I thtill don't get what'th tho funny."

"_Now come on, what was I supposed to do? / He was out of town and his two friends were so fine._" Rev had no idea what she was even singing about. Had she, by any chance, eaten some strong chocolate while being stuck here all this time?

"_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena / Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena / Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena/ Hey Macarena! / Ayyy!" _Swifty immediatley zipped away when he noticed Sylth's hand shadow on top of him. "You missed!" he teased the cat.

"Get back here!" Sylth ordered as he ran after him.

"_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena / Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena / Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena/ Hey Macarena! Ayyy!_" Swifty jumped on top of Sylth's keyboard and looked at the series of colored buttons. He pressed on a green button. When he did that, the force field around Michelle's bird cage disappeared. The cage's bars slid to the floor and she swung off the swing and landed gracefully on the floor. "Yay!" she said as she shot her arms in the air.

Sylth slammed his hand at the keyboard but Swifty dodged his attack. The mouse landed on a blue button and the cage where Kitty was trapped opened. "Meow!" Kitty mewed as she jumped off the pedestal and landed on her four little paws.

Caesar was filled with happiness as he ran over to he beloved friend and gave her a nuzzel. Kitty purred as she rubbed the side of her body against his leg. Both friends looked at Sylth who was not succeeding at catching Swifty. Kitty skipped over and blocked Sylth's path once Swifty ran away from the keyboard.

Sylth skidded to a halt and looked down at his feet. Kitty's green eyes were opened wide, making her iris glitter. "Aww," Sylth gushed, "what a cute kitty-YEOW!" he yelped when Caesar clamped his sharp teeth on Sylth's tail. Kitty plucked out her claws and leaped onto Sylth's face. "Ahhh!" Sylth yelled as he tried to pry them off. The more he did, deeper Caesar sunk his teeth into his tail and Kitty sinking her claws into his face.

Michelle sped over to the colored buttons on the keyboard. She cracked her knuckles and looked at the buttons. "_Come and find me, my name is Macarena / Always at the party con las chicas que son buena / Come join me, dance with me / And all you fellows chant along with_me." She pressed every single buttons that her fingers reached so she could cause Sylth's spaceship some damage.

Swifty jumped onto another pedestal that had a red button covered wigh glass. "_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena / Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena / Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena/ Hey Macarena! Ayyy! __Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena / Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena / Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena/ Hey Macarena! Ayyy!" _

Kitty jumped off Sylth's face and landed on the ground as Caesar pulled his tail and let go. "Oww!" Sylth yelled as his tail whipped his backside. Caesar scooped Kitty and ran back to Rev. Sylth looked up as he saw Swifty stnading next to the red button that was covered with glass. "Thufferin' Thucottash don't you preth that!" Sylth yelled.

Swifty punched the glass as it broke. "Oops!" he said as he purposefully pressed the button.

"Not again," Sylth whined.

"Ship will self-destruct in ten, nine..." a robotic female voice said.

Reb immediately sped over to Michelle, scooped her up along with Kitty, Caesar, ad Swifty, and zipped over to an emergency exit. He pushed the door open and out of the spaceship. He clung tightly onto Michelle as she held onto Kitty and Caesar. Rev could feel Michelle's heart rapidly beating and her fear of how they were supposed to make it to the ground but Rev was relieved that he was able to dig up a parachute in his flying pod. He pulled a string and a red parachute opened above them as it gracefully, and safely, landed them to the ground.

A loud noise exploded through the sky as Sylth's spaceship exploded along with Rev's flying pod. Rev towered over Michelle, Kitty, and Caesar to protect them from any flying debris. Swifty hid under his yellow sombrero. Once that was over, Rev took Michelle's cheeks in his hands and looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Michelle smiled. "I-have-been-fine-all-along-are-you?"

Rev nodded. "Just-a-little-shaken-up-don't-ever-leave-my-sight!"

"That's-not-on-my-agenda," she shook her head as she trapped him into a hug.


	7. Fights

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Hi! Thank you so much for your reviews! Ace should have at least told her about it. Haha, I love them too, they are so cute. Thank you for also liking the 'Macarena' bit. Michelle's Operation: Annoying worked. XD. Enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

She felt goosebumps rising in her arms as she hugged herself to warm herself from the cold atmosphere. As she tried to stand up, her knees buckled together as she fell back on the hard ground. Her body felt numb and weak from the constant abuse that she was getting. She didn't know where she was as she looked around the dim-lit room. She was back to a familiar place. _His _place. There was no door or windows for her to escape. She felt like she was inside a box with nothing but the cold air traveling up her body.

_Someone save me s'il vous plaît _she begged as she hid her face into her hands. She gasped when she felt two strong arms grabbing her wrists and clenching them. She let out a whimper as she felt his grip bruising her wrists. She looked from the hand and into the face of the owner. She gasped when she saw those cold blue eyes and a sick smile smeared on his lips. Where had a come from? How did he even get into this room? "M-Michael?" she whispered his name.

"Get up!" Michael gruffly said as he pulled her by the arms and onto her feet, "you cannot escape from me!" he pushed her towards the brick wall and looked at her.

"Please leave moi alone!" she begged as she closed her eyes to not see his face.

He grabbed her chin and made her stare at him. "I am not going to leave you alone. Never, ever," he said through gritted teeth as he squeezed her cheeks. "You, Fleur, don't deserve to live. You are nothing, you're worthless, you're a hopeless romantic, how you French people say, chienne who cannot even take care of herself." He put his hands on her hips and squeezed them as hard as he could.

Fleur cringed at his brutal touch. She squeezed her eyes shut from the pain that traveled to her body. Before she knew it, Michael tore her away from the brick and threw her on the floor as if she was a broken doll. Her body thumped onto the floor. "Le ow," she moaned as she grabbed the arm that she landed on. She looked up and saw Michael running towards her with a gleaming sharp object. She couldn't move. Before she knew it, Michael raised the weapon and flung it towards her. Then, everything went black.

Fleur gasped as she opened her eyes and found herself into the jail cell. She looked around and saw Hunter, Quinn, and Bridget sleeping by the wall. She couldn't blame them from being exhausted. She was exhausted herself in reality and in her dreams. What a nightmare. Everything had seemed so real to her but she was lucky that she was alive. "Michael why would vous do such a thing?" she said as she put her hand on her moist hair.

"Huh?" Hunter said as he shook himself from his deep sleep. "What happened?" he asked as he looked around the room.

"Oh nothing," Fleur said in a shaken voice. She could feel her heart drumming through her chest.

"You alright there miss?" Hunter asked as he walked towards her, "you seem shaken up like a bird that was chased by a cat."

"More like un chat chased by a chien," Fleur told him.

Hunter sat down next to her. As he got close to her, he could see the deep cuts and the bruises that were covering her face. "Is it okay if I ask what has happened to you?" Hunter asked. He thought it was better not to ask since she had come in this condition.

"Je n'est want to talk about it," Fleur said as she shook her head.

Hunter gave her a nod. "Understandable," the cowboy said, "but whatever or whoever had done this to you, they are goin' to get what's comin' to them. Don't ya worry your pretty little head on that."

"Merci Monsieur Bunny mais eet eez going to take a while for moi to get through eet," she answered as she looked down at her hands.

"My little filly told me that you are related to a soft yet feisty cat," Hunter told her, "you will get through it. Don't ya worry."

"Je wish je could say ze same," she let out a defeated sigh. She felt that help was going to come to late for her. If it did, she hoped for her teammates to be saved before her. They were more important than she was. She thanked Ace for teaching her how to be a good leader. Her teammates came first and she came last. This was how she felt right now. She felt like the last and the least important. As she thought about this, a tear slowly escaped her eyes and streaked down her bruised cheek.

Hunter noticed the tear. He flung his arm over her shoulders and slowly pulled her closer to him for some comfort. One of his weaknesses was seeing girls cry, especially his girlfriend. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

Fleur only shook her head. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell anybody. They were going to think that she was crazy for saying such things like this. "Nothing," she said.

The door suddenly flung open as Quinn and Bridget jumped from their sleep. "You have a new cell mate," Irene's voice said as she flung Andrea by her ears into the room. Andrea crashed onto the floor and looked at her friends that were trapped in.

"Man that crazy lady has a tight grip!" she complained as she rubbed her ears to soothe the pain. "Howdy ya'll," she greeted her friends as if it was just a normal day.

"Andrea!" Hunter yelled as he jumped onto his feet and flung out his arms at her.

Andrea turned around and looked at Hunter with a confused look. "Someone pinch me right now 'cause I'm seeing double." Bridget walked over to Andrea and gave her a hard pinch on her arm. "OW!" Andrea yelped, "not that hard!" She looked back at Hunter. "Enlighten me why ya'll were out there, capturing me, and ya'll are back here."

"Because I am the real me. That other one was my evil twin, meaning a robot," Hunter told her, "did that ninny hurt you in any way?"

"Only my feelings," Andrea said, "and the rest of by spine!"

Hunter approached her and gathered her in his arms. "Well now you're fine," he said as he rubbed his nose with hers, "into this cowboy's soft arms."

"Mushiness, mushiness, mushiness!" Quinn yelled, "I wish Tech was here!"

* * *

Ace and Lexi crawled through the dark tunnel. He felt as if he had been crawling together just to get to Tech. He stopped in his tracks as he let out a sigh and continued to crawl again. The silent treatment from Lexi was driving him crazy. _Please say someting _he begged _I want ta hear your voice!_ he wished that Miranda was here so she could hear his thoughts and she could tell Lexi what he thought. Too bad Lexi didn't have that superpower.

He suddenly stopped when he saw three figures that were waiting by the end of the tunnel. "Tech!" Ace yelled.

"Ace!" Tech answered back as Ace saw his silhouetted arm waving, "over here!" Ace and Lexi quickly crawled over to Tech. Once they arrived, Ace looked over the end of the tunnel and saw the crocodiles swimming in circles as they waited for either of them to fall into their mouth.

"Man," Ace shook his head, "those tings are huge."

"Yeah, big," Slam said with a nod.

"I say nous build a bridge," Pierre suggested.

Everyone turned their heads and looked at him as if he had suddenly lost his mind. "From what?" Tech broke the silence.

"Je ne sais pas," Pierre shrugged, "je was, how you say, offering some suggestions."

"It is a good idea but it would take a long time to build and we don't have the right to supplies to make the bridge with," Lexi told him.

_Finally she talked _Ace said. "Den what are we supposed to do? We can't just jump in dere and walk through without dem chomping us to pieces."

"First thing to think about," Lexi said, "are you sure that this is even Croc King's hideout?" she asked Tech.

"I think so," Tech told her, "since your tunnel didn't lead to a specific location, I think that this could be his place since there's an abandoned building over there and a lake filled with crocodiles."

"I say dat we give it a shot," Ace said, "maybe we could be right."

"Ahem," Lexi said as he looked at her, "hungry crocodiles in the lake, if you haven't forgotten or maybe have forgotten to tell me!" she reminded him as she pointed down at the lake.

Tech, Slam, and Pierre looked from the pink bunny to the yellow bunny with confused looks.

Ace felt hurt from the attitude that she gave him. How long was she going to be mad at him? He hoped that she would get over it as soon as possible because this new attitude was driving him crazy. "Look Lex," he calmly said as he looked at her, "can we please forget about dis whole ting and focus on what is goin' on right now."

"If you say so," Lexi said, "you seem to know what you're doing even if the plan backfires might I add!" she said in a gruff voice.

"Stop it!" Ace shouted, "please just stop!"

"What is going on with you two?" Tech jumped into their fight.

Ace turned his head to tell Ace but Lexi beat him to it. "Nothing Tech," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "he just thinks up of secret suspicions about others, doesn't tell me anything about it, and something happens to one of us!"

Slam looked around the group and saw that two rabbits were missing. "Andrea? Hunter?" he said.

"Exactly Slam," Lexi said, "Hunter took Andrea with him and we don't know where."

"Why would Hunter do something like that?" Tech asked.

"Because he turned out to be a robot," Lexi told him, "Ace knew all along and he didn't tell me about it. Not just me but neither of us."

Ace sighed as he put his hand on his head. "Lexi please," he begged her, "this is no time to fight. Our friends lives are at stake and we are just wastin' time fightin' about something stupid."

"That wasn't stupid Ace!" Lexi shouted as her voice thundered through the room, "that was something important that we had to know. What _you _did was stupid!"

Tech and Slam gasped when she said that. None of them had ever said something like that to Ace's plans or ideas. Not even Duck. "Lexi," Tech said in a authoritative tone of voice, "Ace is right, we are wasting time here. Can we discuss about this at a better time than now?"

Lexi inhaled some air through her nostrils. "Fine," she said in a monotone like voice, "I will, but don't expect that anything changes Ace. We're through."

Ace's jaw dropped. _Through as in bein' togeder _he thought. "Why are you bein' dis way?" he asked her, "what I did was not a crime."

"It was to me Ace," she said, "my best friend could be hurt because you never said anything!" she finally screamed her inner feeling. Yes she was hurt about Ace not telling her about it, but she was more hurt at the thought of her best friend being hurt by that stupid robot clone.

Ace took a step back from her. "Are we gonna keep fightin' or are we gonna find her?" Ace finally said in a harsh tone.

Lexi shut her mouth and looked at him. "We are going to find her," she said through gritted teeth, "and when we do, we are through."

The whole team stayed quiet as Slam and Tech looked from one rabbit to the next. Slam raised his arms in the air in confusion while Tech only shrugged at him.

"Ahh, amour and its little fights," Pierre commented as he hugged his golden cane closer to him, "love is like a roller coaster, no?"

Tech looked at his cane and was about to blow but he kept his calm. "Pierre," he said in calm voice, "how long have you had that cane with you?"

"All zis time," Pierre answered.

"Does it, by any chance, make force fields that can trap things in there?" Tech continued to ask.

"Oui," Pierre answered.

"Then why didn't you SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Tech yelled at him as Pierre immediately backed away from the enraged coyote.

"Take it just don't eat moi," the French man whimpered as Tech took his golden cane.

Tech let out a frustrated sigh as he walked over to the edge of the tunnel. He turned the red ruby ring on the cane and pointed the cane towards the crocodiles where he yellow force field shot out of the ring and trapped the crocodiles in there. "We could have been in that building and saving the girls by now!" he yelled as he threw the cane back at Pierre.

"I was going to suggest eet after I said about building a bridge until zey interrupted me with zeir little amour fight," Pierre defended himself.

"Don't you dare start with me!" Lexi threatened as a small pink orb formed between her ears.

"Please non, je suis, how you say, tres frail and je suis break easily," he quickly said as he held up his cane in front of his face to protect himself.

"STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!" Tech yelled. Not only was he getting annoyed but after being with Quinn for such a long time, he had picked up some of her mood as well. "Now let's go and save them before something happens to them," he said as he jumped off the tunnel and splashed into the water.

The crocodiles snapped their jaws at Tech but the couldn't move, let alone break through the force field. He was followed by Ace, Lexi, Pierre, and then Slam who created a big splash. After they were gathered together, they ran towards the abandoned building.

* * *

**Guys, I want to show you two pictures on this website. I haven't drawn them but they are very well drawn and one of them is so cute while the other had me laughing me head off. The rights go to those owners that drew those wonderful pictures. **

**Go to the website: www. deviantart .com**

**Type in: Loonatics Unleashed tickle attack (for Acexi fans)**

** Loonatics Unleashed take that frenchie (for some humor)**


	8. Poker Face

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. I also don't own the song "Poker Face" by Blowsight. Originally, its by Lady Gaga (love her) but the one by Blowsight is just as good as hers.**

**Loonaticslover13: Hi! Thank you so much for your review! Don't worry, I'm going to make them get back together as soon as possible! I'm glad that you liked the picture, I found it so cute when he was tickling her like that :) I love your idea but I think I'm going to use your original one with Ace getting kidnapped instead of Lexi because it would make the plot more different and interesting, but thank you for the suggestion though :)  
**

* * *

Duck had no idea where him and Miranda were supposed to be looking for their teammates. He felt like they were wasting too much time searching the whole city except for looking at specific places where Croc King could be hiding. He was about to make a suggestion to Miranda but he shut his beak when he saw Miranda climbing down a flight of stairs. "They're not there either," Miranda said as her foot made contact with the pavement.

"I think we are wasting time searching random buildings and not knowing a single thing about where Croc King could be," he said. Duck thought it was better to just tell her about it rather than keep it to himself.

Miranda's eyes faltered to the floor. "The truth is that I don't know anything about his hideaway," she truthfully said.

"Has he, by any chance, said anything about his secret places when you were working for him?" Duck asked.

Miranda snorted. "I don't think he was dumb enough to trust me during that time." She clasped her hands in front of her and lightly swung them to the left and right. "I was too dumb to do such a thing too."

"You got that right," Duck pointed out to her.

This time, she looked up at him with a grave and sad expression. "I wish you would stop pointing out that what I did was wrong," she said in a hurt voice.

Duck folded his arms across his chest. "That's because you did," he said, "and hurt everybody."

"I KNOW!" Miranda screeched as she stomped her foot to the ground. She clenched her hands into fists and let them fall to her sides. "I know what I did was wrong! I know what I did has hurt myself! I know that everyone hates me! I know that you hate me too!" she yelled as light blue orbs formed at the side of her eyes.

Duck made sure to keep thoughts from entering his mind. No, he didn't hate her. That's what she thought so he was going to let her think about it. When Duck first saw her, she was a wonderful mallard. When she betrayed him, he had second thoughts but after he found the real meaning why she had done such a thing, he started to feel bad for her. He had felt the same way when he was all alone during his childhood, when he was with his teammates, and when Pinkster betrayed him. Maybe it was better for him not to expose his feelings right away. If she wanted to think that he hated her, let her think that way then.

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas, please_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it!_

_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to star__t_

_And after she's been hooked I'll play the one that's on her heart_

Duck looked up and saw that she was softly weeping in front of him. When he met her at first, she reminded him of himself. She had a cocky attitude and she was a tough duck too. Now, she was showing him that she wasn't the type of duck she was in the past. He thought that it was better to be the duck who she really was rather than being someone else.

Miranda wiped her eyes as she took a shaky breath and looked at him through her red eyes. "Duck," she said in a hoarse voice, "I want you to tell me the truth this time. I have always wondered about this even after you left Planet Harman but do you hate me now?"

How could Duck hate her? She was the first girl who had slapped him, which stung by the way, the first one that offended him, which he played cool, and on a positive note, the first girl who kissed him after he left to go back to planet Earth. He also felt that she liked playing with his feelings to drive him crazy. She had driven him crazy during that time, and now it was his time to play her like a deck of cards.

"I don't know," Duck shrugged, "what do you think?"

"Don't ask me," Miranda said, "I can only read thoughts, not feelings."

"Well then that's for me to know and you to find out."

"Stop making this so hard for me!" Miranda yelled, "can't you see that I have been through enough!"

Making it hard for him? That's exactly how he felt when he tried to make her fall in love with him. She was making it hard for him to like her but he never stopped trying. Now she knew how he felt. "I'm not making anything hard," Duck said as he put his hands behind his back, "I just don't know how to answer you question."

"A yes or a no would be good," she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well I don't have the proper answer."

"So you do hate me," she said as she pointed at him.

Wrong. "That never came out of beak," Duck said. Playing with her had suddenly gotten better and better.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'll get her hot, show her what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'll get her hot, show her what I've got_

"I wish an answer came out. Then I would stop worrying about it," she said.

Duck chuckled. "In my defense, whatever answer might come out of my beak, I don't want to feel your iron hand making contact with my face."

Miranda didn't know what to say to that. She grabbed her left arm with her right hand and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry," she said.

Duck saw her muscles tighten. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that to her. She could have been bad during that time, but that didn't mean that she didn't have a heart. If she didn't have a heart, she would still be evil and he wouldn't be here by now.

"What are you making that face for?" Miranda suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Duck asked as he was transported back to reality.

"Why are you making a pondering face at the sky?" she asked.

Duck shrugged. "The sky just looks very dark, that's all." He didn't know how to respond to that question so it was better to just say something stupid instead of having her figure out what he really felt like. His head shot up to the sky once more when he saw a bright twinkling light. "With one star that keeps on blinking," he added.

Miranda looked at the sky and saw the blinking light. "It could be an airplane," she said in an indifferent tone of voice. She looked from the sky and then at him with another serious look. "Face it Duck, you do hate me."

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No she can't read my poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No she can't read my poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

Good, she couldn't tell what he was actually feeling or thinking about her. "Those are your ideas," Duck said. He looked back at the sky and at the blinking light. Why was it getting bigger as it was approaching them? Unless... Duck immediately grabbed Miranda's arm and pulled her behind him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

Duck said nothing but continued to stare at the blinking light. _That's not good _he thought.

"What's not good?" Miranda asked.

"That light," Duck answered as his eyes didn't tear away from the light. He knew that if he didn't do something, they were going to be toast. "Come on," he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a dark alley. He kept looking back at the sky but that bright light remained there. "We need to get out of here," he said as he pushed her to hurry it up.

"Duck," Miranda said as she skidded to a halt and looked at him, "would you tell me what in the world is going on?" she asked as she looked at him with a surprised look.

"Just go, someone is after us!" Duck insisted.

"Not without you!" Miranda said as she grabbed his arm and pulled it towards her.

Duck whipped his head and looked at her with a frazzled look. Someone was after them and she was wasting their time by standing there and insisting to run with him. Duck wanted her to be safe. He also wanted himself to be safe too but now the only important person in this whole situation was Miranda.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

The bright light belonged to a spaceship. The spaceship floated from above the ground as a door opened and a grand stairway reached the ground. From the spaceship, three figures made their way to the city. Two of them were men named Bugsy and Stoney, while the other was a pig named Pinkster.

Duck poked his head from the side of the wall and gasped when he saw Pinkster. _That pig _he bitterly thought. What was he doing here? He was probably after Miranda like all the other villains were doing.

"Who are they?" Miranda asked as she pointed a finger at them.

"One of them is a betrayer," Duck said, "the rest are his henchmen. We gotta get you out of here before he captures you," he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into another street. He finally that this was his chance as to why Miranda needed him. He knew that she was desperate after she had been shunned by her friends. He knew she needed somebody in her life, just like he needed her.

_I wanna roll with her a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun_

A skidded into a halt when he saw two trash cans resting by the side of a building. "Let's hide there," he whispered as he pulled Miranda with him and they bid by the trash cans.

Pinkster, Stoney, and Bugsy looked around for Duck and Miranda. "I-I-I know t-t-t-that they are a-a-a-around here," Pinkster said as he waved his hand in the air.

"How can you be sure?" Stoney, the dim-witted one, asked.

"He said he saw 'em," Bugsy said in a gangster-like monotone voice.

"Oh," Stoney said.

"A-a-and I t-t-think they r-r-ran over there," Pinkster said as he pointed towards a dark alley where he had seen the two ducks running. "I-I-I think we should go there." Him and his henchmen walked into the alley where they went to search for them.

Duck could hear Miranda's rapid breathing. "Just relax," he told her in a soothing voice, "they could hear your breath all the way here."

"I'm sorry that I can't control my breathing," she said as she started to take slow deep breaths. "I'm just surprised that something like this spontaneously happened. What was this all about? Would you mind telling me?"

Duck rested his back at the side of the building where him and Miranda were hiding. "Okay," he said as he let out a long breath, "I think that pig is after you."

"Why me?" Miranda asked, "what have I ever done to him?"

"He doesn't know you," Duck said, "it's kinda obvious as to why you're friends keep on disappearing. Different villains capture them so they can take them to Croc King," Duck informed her. If he had anything to do with this, he was going to make sure that she was safe and sound and away from Pinkster, Stoney, and Bugsy.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'll get her hot, show her what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'll get her hot, show her what I've got_

"Check behind those trashcans," Duck heard Pinkster tell his henchmen.

Duck turned his head and looked at Miranda. "Go, go, go, go," he whispered as he pushed her arm with his hands and she silently crawled away from the trashcans.

Once she was out, she turned around and faced Duck. "What about you?" she asked.

"Just go," Duck ordered, "I'm right behind you."

"W-w-well, well, well," a familiar voice behind them said as Duck slowly turned around and came face to face with Pinkster and his henchmen. "If it isn't my childhood friend."

"'Childhood friend?'" Duck echoed, "keep on dreaming!" He jumped to his feet and glared at Pinskter. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"M-m-might I a-a-ask you t-t-the same thing," Pinskter said.

"That would be none of your concern," Duck said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Stoney, Bugsy," Pinkster looked from one henchmen to the next, "f-f-find the girl and bring her to me. I-I-I'll deal with him."

"You wouldn't dare touch her!" Duck yelled as he got into a defensive position to prevent any of them from going after Miranda. He didn't know where she had run off to but he hoped that she was safe and away from all this danger.

"I-I-I'm not going to t-t-touch her," Pinkster said, "that's C-C-Croc K-K-King's job."

Duck stared at him in disbelief. "Why are you jumping from one villain to the next?" he asked him, "I thought you were the solo type."

"I-I-I am," Pinkster told him, "but even a villain needs a little help now and then."

Miranda hid herself next to a building but she could easily hear the conversation that Duck was having with this strange looking villain. "Grab him!" she heard Pinkster tell his henchmen.

"Hey, let me go!" Duck yelled as Stoney and Bugsy grabbed Duck's arms and picked him off the ground. He felt something wrap around his arms. When he looked at his arms, he saw two handcuffs that also attached themselves onto Stoney's and Bugsy's wrists. This was a way to prevent him from transporting. He tried to transport but that didn't work.

Pinskter laughed when he did that. "I have it all p-p-p-planned out," he said to him. "Capture you and l-l-lure your girlfriend to me."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Duck yelled at him.

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No she can't read my poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No she can't read my poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

Miranda hugged herself when he said that. She knew she had blown her chance to be with him. Why did she have to do such a stupid thing? She ruined her relationship with her friends and even her relationship with Duck. _No _she thought as she furrowed her eyebrows and looked ahead of her. _I'm going to set things straight once and for all. No one is going to suffer anymore because of me. _She jumped when she heard Duck screaming.

"Tell me where she is!" Pinkster insisted as he pointed a weapon at Duck. When that weapon made contact with Duck's body, a rush of electricity ran though his body and electrified him. Stoney and Bugsy weren't affected by it because part of the handcuff where their wrists were was not metal.

Duck shuddered at the electricity running through him. He couldn't believe that Pinkster would stoop so low and become a criminal. Wasn't his ancestor a sweet pig that always did good to others and made them happy. Talk about a major change in his family. "I am never going to tell you where Miranda is," he finally said.

"Oh you will," Pinkster said, "or I might just turn the wheel on this weapon to five hundred watts and cook you." He put his thumb and index finger on the small wheel of his weapon and pointed the arrow at seven hundred watts. He held the weapon closer to Duck. "Tell me."

Duck refused to open his mouth. "Here I am," a voice said behind them. Duck's eyes almost popped of his head when he turned his head and saw Miranda standing there. He never knew that she would surrender like that. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"The right thing," Miranda said as she approached Pinkster, "I want you to be safe because I love you. I know that you don't have the same feelings for me but that's what I feel for you."

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
_

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_But she's got to love no one_

"Well isn't that sweet?" Pinkster commented as he moved the weapon away from Duck.

"I don't want to hear you comments about this," Miranda shot back at the pig, "only if we make a deal."

"Anything," Pinkster agreed.

Miranda turned around and looked at Duck with a sympathetic look. "You can have me as long as you leave him alone," she said as she faced Pinkster.

Pinkster looked at the sky and tapped his chin with his finger. "Hmmm," he said, "y-y-you do make a very ch-ch-ch-ch-difficult offer."

Duck looked from Miranda and then at Pinkster. _What are you doing? _he wanted to scream. _Just run! You'll be safe from them. Forget about me!_

_"_No!" Miranda thundered as she heard his thoughts. "You are more important than me. I'm doing this because I want you to be safe! You're the one that should forget about me Duck. You don't even love me and I understand why and I don't blame you!"

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No she can't read my poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No she can't read my poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

"So l-l-let me g-get this s-s-s-right," Pinkster said, "you want me to set him free so you could give yourself up so you can save him."

"That's exactly what I said," Miranda said.

Croc King had told Pinkster to bring him only Miranda. However, if he also bought Duck, Croc King would be happy about that. "L-let me think about it," Pinkster said as he put his hand behind him and slowly pulled out another weapon. "T-that does sound like a v-v-very sweet gesture towards him," he kept commenting.

"I said I don't need your stupid comments," Miranda snapped at him.

"You just said that you love him," Pinkster reminded her, "but he doesn't like you. Seems to me like you haven't let go from his decision."

Miranda clenched her hands into fists. "Oh please," she said, "you have no idea what we have been through."

"No but Croc King knows," he said.

"You know what Porky?" Miranda said, "just let him go, handcuff me, and take me wherever you want to take me but just leave him alone because he has no fault in this. I do!"

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No she can't read my poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No she can't read my poker face  
_

Pinkster rolled his eyes from her impatience. "A-A-A-okay," he simply said. He shot up the electrical weapon and touched Miranda's body with it. Miranda yelled through the powerful electric shock as she crumpled to the ground. Pinkster pointed his other weapon and a net shot through the mouth of the weapon and wrapped itself around Miranda's body.

Duck gasped when he saw her cringing through the electrical shocks. "What have you done?" he asked him.

"I have a-a-a-ac-ac-finished my deed," Pinkster said as he grabbed part of the net and dragged Miranda with him. "Come on boys, let's go back to Melvin's spaceship and go back to Croc King. He w-w-will be g-g-gl-happy to see this." He stopped and turned around to look at Duck. "Looks like your e-ex-girlfriend hasn't moved on yet."

Duck shook his head and thought s___he's got to love nobody. But only me. _


	9. Nabbed

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. **

**The part where Ace gets kidnapped instead of Lexi was an idea that Loonaticslover13 suggested. Thank you so much!**

**Loonaticslover13: Hello! Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter. Looks like Duck is keeping his feelings a secret for Miranda...shhh, she doesn't know anything. Thank you, you have a Merry Christmas and many happy holidays with you friends and family as well :D  
**

* * *

Rev looked at the watch on his wrist as he waited for Ace, Tech, Duck, Lexi, or Slam to pick up his call. "Does-this-even-work?" Rev said as he shook his hand and looked at his watch once more.

"What are you trying to do?" Swifty asked.

"Trying-to-pick-up-either-of-my-friends-to-tell-me-where-they-are," Rev answered, "come-on-you-guys-pick-up-pick-up-pick-up!" He suddenly pulled his wrist up his face and saw the screen of his watch as Tech's face came up. "Tech!" he yelled.

"Rev!" Tech yelled back, "where have you been?"

"Saving-Michelle-it-took-me-a-while-to-find-where-the-spaceship-was-and-then-Michelle-started-to-annoy-Sylth-Vester-and-then-she-and-Swifty-sang-a-song-and-danced-to-it-then-I-had-to-jump-out-of-the-spaceship-"

"Rev!" Tech interrupted Rev's long storytelling, "as fascinating as your encounter sounds, we think that we have found Croc King's hideout."

"Ooh-awesome!" Rev said as he looked at Michelle and she approached him so she could hear what they were saying, "how-did-you-guys-get-there?"

"So, you know where the underground prisons are?" Tech asked.

"Michelle-does," Rev answered as Michelle waved at Tech from behind Rev.

"Good, we found out that he had dug a tunnel. Take the tunnel on the left and you'll reach a lake that's filled with crocodiles. Don't worry though, I trapped those crocodiles in a force filed so they won't harm you in anyway," Tech informed him.

"Okay," Rev nodded, "we'll meet you guys there ASAP!" He shut off his walkie-talkie and looked at Michelle. "Ready- to-go-and-save-our-friends?"

"Only-if-you-come-with-me-and-this-cute-little-kitty," she answered as she squeezed Kitty close to her chest.

"And-if-you-also-come-with-me-Caesar-and-Swifty," Rev added.

"Then-we-shall-I'll-beat-you-there!" Michelle quickly yelled as she sped down the street with Kitty in her arms.

Before Rev could react, he had just figured out that she wanted to challenge him to a race. "Hey!" he yelled, "not-fair-I-wasn't-ready!"

"She's a keeper," Swifty commented.

"Let's-go!" Rev said as he scooped Caesar in his arms and ran after Michelle with Swifty following him.

* * *

When Tech had finished talking with Rev, Ace and the team safely arrived at the abandoned building. The leader's eyes surveyed the building and his surroundings to make sure that they weren't being followed. So far, the only creatures that noticed them there were the crocodiles in the lake. At least they were trapped in that force filed so they wouldn't come after them.

"Guys," Lexi suddenly spoke. Ace looked at her and saw pink rings going up and down her ears. That indicated that she was picking up a far away sound. "I have a suspicion that we are not alone."

"What does it sound like?" Tech asked.

Lexi made a pondering look as she thought about the sound. "Almost like...an engine."

Slam tried to pick up the noise. His eyes looked up at the sky and he picked up a bright light that was gradually approaching them. "What's that?" he asked as he pointed to the sky.

The Loonatics turned their heads and looked at the light. The light had stopped approaching them and floated in mid-air. Ace squinted at the light and said, "dat looks very suspicious."

"It could be a star," Pierre said.

"That's no star," Tech shook his head, "its probably a spaceship."

"Yeah but what's it doin' here?" Ace asked.

* * *

Inside the spaceship, Pinkster finished tying Duck and Miranda. He turned around and walked towards Melvin the Martian and his trusty sidekick, Sargent Sirius. "I-I-I just w-w-want to thank you for h-helping m-me capturing them," the pig said to the alien.

"Oh, it's my pleasure," the martian said, "anything for a fellow villain who wants to take down the Loonatics."

"S-s-so have you c-c-captured yours yet?" he asked as he walked up to the screen and saw two rabbits, a Tasmanian devil, a coyote, and a human that looked like a skunk on the screen.

"I'm about to," Melvin said as he pressed a series of buttons on his keyboard, "and I'm aiming my laser at that one," he said as he pointed at Lexi on the screen.

Pinkster laughed, "they don't even know that they're in the wrong place. T-T-That's not w-w-where Croc King is hiding."

Melvin nodded. "Earth species can be so thick at times," he finished as he pressed a green button with his finger. "I have directed the laser beam to that female rabbit and once we capture her, we take her back to Croc King."

"G-g-great," Pinkster said as he waited in anticipation.

* * *

Ace didn't tear his eyes from the spaceship. He wanted to make extra sure that it wasn't a villain that was after them. He needed to take care of his teammates. He mentally sighed. _Lexi was right _he thought. _I shoulda told her about Hunter__. _He looked over at her with a sympathetic look but she was too busy talking with Tech.

Lexi suddenly whipped around when she heard a strange noise in the dark sky. Ace looked up and saw a flash of green light heading towards them. No not them. Towards Lexi! He looked back at Lexi and saw her standing there. He turned himself around, ran towards Lexi, and pushed her out of the way. The green light hit his body and he disappeared.

"Ace!" Lexi yelled as she jumped from the ground and ran to the spot where he disappeared. "Oh no," she whispered, "Ace." She thought that the green light had materialized him into the air. This is where her eyes filled with tears.

Tech was trying to gather the event that happened. A bright light was headed towards Lexi, Ace pushed her out of the way and he suddenly disappeared. Tech didn't notice Ace's body materializing in front of his eyes. He was probably transported somewhere. He looked back at the sky and saw the bright light flying away. "I pretty sure that Ace is fine for now," Tech spoke up, "he could be in there," he pointed to the bright light.

Lexi wiped her eyes and glared at the light. She knew that whoever that person was, was after her. Ace had jumped in front of her to protect her. She not only felt touched by that, but she felt guilty for arguing with him and spontaneously breaking up with him. She took a deep breath and faced her team, "I'm going after him!" she said in a determined voice.

"Zat break-up was short non?" Pierre asked.

"So?" Lexi said, "that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate him." _But I still love him _she thought. _I don't care, I'm going after him._ "Here's the plan, you guys wait for Rev and Michelle to get here and I will go after Ace."

"Doesn't that seem kind of risky?" Tech asked her, "what if that person captures you also?"

"I have got to do it for the team...for Ace too," Lexi said. "He needs me. I need him."

"Aww," Slam said with a huge grin on his face making Lexi give him a small smile as well.

Tech walked up to her and put a soft hand on her shoulder. "Just be careful."

Lexi gave him a small nod. "I will. If you guys come in contact with that Croc Head dude, please let me know so if I save Ace then we can meet up with you guys."

"We'll do," Tech answered her, "just promise me that you'll be careful."

"Absolutely," Lexi said. She turned on her heel and ran after the spaceship that was carrying her boyfriend.

Once Lexi was out of sight, Rev, Michelle, Caesar, Kitty, and Swifty suddenly ran towards the group. "Hey-guys," Rev greeted them in an enthusiastic voice, "what-did-we-miss?"

"A lot," Tech simply answered him.

* * *

**The End**

**Thank you for all of your reviews. I hope you enjoy this as a little Christmas present from moi and the rest of the gang.**

**All of the Loonatics: HAPPY HOLIDAYS**


End file.
